Training
by Masayo
Summary: “Well Lee if you want to keep Neji’s deal then you have to win against me,” she caught him off guard by pushing him down on the ground, straddling him, and holding his wrist above his head with her own small but strong hands.


~I don't own anyting~

* * *

"KONOHA SENPUU!" Neji easily blocked Lee's attack. After about another twenty minutes of training the two broke apart to rest; they had been training since early morning. Neji looked up at the sky; by the position of the sun he assumed it was an hour after noon. "Neji my eternal rival shall we continue?" Lee stood up, breathing heavily, getting back into a battle ready stance.

"Hn, I tire of this," Neji laid his head back on the tree he was resting on.

"Then how about this if I can't defeat this next round then I'll run fifty laps around the village," Neji smirked '_that would be too easy_' he thought, considering he was bored and wanted something to amuse him an idea popped into his head

"You lose, you do ten laps around the village with TenTen on your back," he smirked. He knew his female teammate had a crush on the mini Gai, even though he couldn't understand why '_What are friends for but to help_'

"Deal!" Lee smiled with a ping to his shinning teeth. An hour went by before Lee eventually lost "You win again my eternal rival," Lee panted.

"I suggest you change into something else before you get TenTen," Lee looked at Neji with a curious look, for some reason Neji was acting strange today "You know how TenTen is," Neji shrugged looking away from Lee

"You are right my youthful friend," with that Lee ran off to freshen up a bit before finding his other teammate. Neji sighed and headed off to clean up and watch the show to come.

* * *

TenTen sighed in content; she rested against a tree by a small stream soaking up the sun. She was enjoying her day off to herself. No training, no boys, and no annoying sensei, life was good.

"TENTEN!" TenTen winced when she heard Lee's voice. Yes, she had a crush on him but right now all she wanted to do was to relax in the sun. "TenTen my youthful friend, I need you," Lee was kneeling down by her side with her slender hand in both of his, eyes sparkling. She gulped '_D-Did you just say what I think he just said?_' she just couldn't believe it. She looked him over, instead of his usual green spandex and orange leg warmers; he was wearing dark green cargo shorts, a white tank, his forearms and legs wrapped '_Oh man he looks good,_' "…So will you help me TenTen?" '_Huh? What did he say?_' she had been eyeing his muscles

"What was that?" she asked with a slight blush

"I said I have to fun around Konoha ten times with you on my back because I lost to Neji in training and that was deal he and I agreed upon," Lee repeated. '_NANI?!_' Lee could see the look of shock in her eyes turn into anger

"Who came up with this deal?" she asked in a deadly calm. Lee gulped

"Neji came up with it," '_Oh Neji you are so dead,_' that's when she felt it, it was slight but it was there and she knew that chakra signal anywhere '_So this is to his amusement is it?_' Neji was up in one of the trees with a smirk on his face, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he just waiting her to either deck him with all her might or drown him in the nearby stream either way it was quality time for the two of them and a show for him.

"Well Lee if you want to keep Neji's deal then have to win against me," she caught him off guard by pushing him down on the ground, straddling him, and holding his wrist above his head with her own small but strong hands

"Uh…TenTen…w-what are you doing?" Lee gulped

"Training you," she smirked before kissing him full on the lips. Neji almost fell out of the tree upon seeing her reaction '_I-I guess that works to,_' he blushed looking away from his teammates '_I believe I've had enough training today,_' he turned and left to find something G rated in town to amuse his bored mind. TenTen pulled back slightly, Lee grinned up at her

"I believe you have a lot to teach me my beautiful youthful sensei," TenTen giggled

"Training beings at my place," she soon found herself in Lee's arms

"Then we should get started," Lee didn't waste any time getting to TenTen's place.

* * *

My first LeeTen fic that I wrote for a friend of mine.

_Enjoy_^^


End file.
